


Harry Potter one shots

by slyther_bi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_bi/pseuds/slyther_bi
Summary: Basically this will just consist of one shots of ships from HP. This is random. I make rare ships and I need to be stopped. Some one shots won't be of ships so yeah. It's all random and every character I write about will be ooc. There are a few ships I won't write and that's Jily, Wolfstar, Snack (Severus/Sirius), Jeverus (Severus/James). I don't like them and I know many of you guys do but I can't bring myself to write about them. Sorry, also I don't write smut.
Kudos: 1





	1. Barty/Lucius

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my wattpad account _xdxax_

_"Oh come on, I promise you won't get caught" Barty spoke in a loud whisper so as not to wake Lucius's father. "Barty you know how over protective my dad is, if he finds out I snuck out at night I'll be grounded forever and he already doesn't like you. This will only make it worse" Lucius spoke from his bedroom window, why barty was so persistent on getting him to sneak out he has no idea. Barty smiled "Just this once, I promise. Please" he said in hopes Lucius would agree. Lucius sighed deeply and look behind him at his closed door 'just this once' he thought and quickly looked back at barty. "Alright fine but if we get caught I'm saying you kidnap me" Lucius stated and soon proceed to climb out of his window. "Deal" Barty said happily and watched Lucius climb down the side of his house. Once Lucius was down he was quickly engulfed in Barty's arms. "Hello my precious angel" Barty said and placed a soft kiss to Lucius's cheek. Lucius giggled "Hello to you too my dashing demon" he said as he spun around in Barty's arms. Barty smirked and simply kissed Lucius as if the world would end. Lucius pulled back and smiled "So where to?" he asks as he wraps his arms around barty's neck. "It's a surprise beautiful" Barty said softly and slowly kisses Lucius once more. Lucius smiles and happily kisses back._

_They both continue to tastes each other's lips until they had to part for air. "Shall we" Barty said, Lucius giggled softly "We shall" he said softly. Barty took hold of Lucius's hand and lead him towards a motorcycle. "Since when do you own a motorcycle?" Lucius asks as he tilts his head in confusion. Barty smiled "Since yesterday, Don't worry you'll be safe. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you" He said as he stepped behind Lucius and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I guess" Lucius said softly while smiling, Barty kissed his cheek before handing him a helmet._

_Both boys put on their helmets before getting on the motorcycle. Lucius took one last look at his house before quickly wrapping his arms around Barty's waist. Barty started the bike and soon the two boys were off to a destination that only Barty knew._

_Lucius tightened his hold on Barty as they continued to drive to god knows where. "Are we almost there yet?" He asked, Barty chuckled "Yeah we're almost there" he said happily. After a few more minutes of driving Barty parks the bike in front of old park. Lucius quickly took his helmet off and looked around. "A park?"He questioned "This is where you so desperately wanted to take me, why?" he added. "Trust me" Was all Barty said as he grabbed Lucius's hand and lead him towards the forest near the park. Lucius simply follows him still confused and curious about where Barty is taking him. Barty walks down a path hidden from the public eye, he simply smiles as they get closer to their destination._

_"And here we are!" Barty says happily as he throws his arms out in front of him for dramatic affect. Lucius can't help but stare in complete awe, because in front of him was a lake so clear with gorgeous flowers and plants all around. "Barty this place is amazing!" He said excitedly and turned to look at him "How did you find this place?" he asked. "My mom use to take me to this park when I was a kid but they closed it, I found it while I was chasing a rabbit" Barty said happily, Lucius giggled "You're so cute and sweet" he said and placed a soft kiss on Barty's cheek. "Only for you angel" Barty said and chuckled while he wrapped his arms around Lucius._

_Barty and Lucius laid against a tree as they both looked up at the night sky. "It's so peaceful here" Lucius said softly "I know, that's why I wanted to bring you here. I would have brought you during the day but it's nicer at night" Barty said and kissed the side of Lucius's head. Lucius smiled and cuddled up to Barty "That's sweet" he said happily and kissed Barty's cheek._

_Lucius soon began to shiver, the wind slowly picking up pace. Barty took noticed and quickly took off his jacket and placed it around Lucius's shoulders. Lucius blushed and simply hid his face in Barty's chest "Thank you" he said tho his words were a bit muffled. Barty laughed and wrapped his arms Lucius "You're welcome angel" he said and kissed the top of Lucius's head. They both stayed in each other's arms before Lucius tells Barty he needs to head back home. Barty sighs but complies and takes Lucius home before the sun rises and before Lucius's father wakes up._

_"Thanks for tonight Barty" Lucius said softly and placed a soft kiss on Barty's lips before climbing up to his bedroom window, once there he slowly climbs in and looks down Barty "I love you" he says happily "And I'm keeping your jacket" he adds. Barty simply smiles "It looks better on you anyways" he says "And I love you too" he adds and watches Lucius close his window. Barty stands there for awhile smiling like an idiot before walking towards his motorcycle and heading back home_


	2. Evan/Severus

_Evan ran through the halls of hogwarts and towards the Herbology classroom where he knew a certain raven would be. After a few minutes of running Evan finally reached the classroom and quickly barged in. The students inside jumped in surprised and turned to face him. Professor Sprout stared at him, she was clearly annoyed at his sudden appearance but before she could ask what he was doing here Evan walked towards Severus who was confused upon seeing him._

_"Severus Snape" Evan said out of breath and grabbed hold of Severus's hands. Severus stared at him with confusion and slight fear "Um yes" he said nervously unsure what Evan wanted. "Will you marry me!?!" Evan shouted out but before he could get answer he dropped to ground which caused many of the other students to gasp in fear. Professor Sprout rushed over to Evan and quickly sent out a patronus to Madam Pomfrey stating what happened. Severus ran around the table and towards Evan to see if he was alright. A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey as well as the Headmaster arrived and quickly took Evan to the hospital wing to better check what had happened to him._

_"Alright students, back to work" Sprout said as she stood up. The students slowly went back to work but Severus still knelt on the floor where Evan was recently laying. Slowly he stood up and went back to his seat next to Lily who watched him with concern. "Sev are you ok?" she asked softly and placed a hand on his shoulder Sev shook his head "No, no I'm not. Evan barges in here asks me to marry him than faints, I'm confused and worried" he said quietly as he picked at his own hand. "Class is almost over we can go visit him if you want" Lily suggested in hopes her friend would relax a bit "Yea, I think that's a good idea" Sev said and have Lily a small smile. The two friends continued their work until Professor Sprout announced that class was over. Lily grabbed Sev's hand and walked towards to the hospital wing, Severus tightened his grip on Lily's hand as he felt nervous to go see Evan._

_They walked into the hospital wing and began checking the beds to see which one Evan was on. "Hey sev I found him" Lily said, Severus rushed over to her side and simply stared at Evan who was laying on the bed unconscious. Sev walked over to Evan and sat down on a chair near by and slowly grabbed his hand. Lily walked off but not before telling Severus she was leaving to meet with her friend Marlene. "What happened to you?" Sev asked to Evan, he knew he wouldn't get an answer at least not until Evan woke up._

_About an hour or two later Evan began to wake. Once he was fully awake the first thing he felt was a sharp pain on his cheek. Why, well because Severus had slapped him when he saw that Evan had woken up because of what he did before fainting. "What was that for!!" Evan shouted out as he look towards Severus who was staring back at him with tears in his eyes and anger. Severus didn't answer but simply threw his arms around Evan and simply clung to him. Evan sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Severus and held him tightly. "Yes" Severus said in a soft whisper which startled Evan "Yes to what?" he questioned a bit confused. "Yes I'll marry you" Severus said and looked up at Evan waiting for his reaction. Evan smiled and quickly kissed Severus with pure happiness, Severus slowly and nervously kissed back his cheeks turning bright red._

_A few minutes later the two had pulled apart and Severus hid his face in Evan's chest. Evan laughed softly and placed a kiss on top of Severus's head. "What happened to you?" Sev asked softly "Oh my potions partner messed up are potion and accidentally created something lethal when you breathe it in. Well I breathed it in and once Slughorn told us what it was, I ran out and came to find you cause if I die I wanna die as your husband or as your fiance." Evan said softly and rested his head on top of Severus's. "You're an idiot" Severus said as he tightened his hold on Evan "Yes but I'm your idiot and now I'm going to be yours forever" Evan said happily and grabbed Severus's face and began to pepper him with kisses. Severus giggled softly and pushed Evan away "Stop, I'm mad at you. You almost gave me a heart attack back there" He said softly tho still smiling. "I'm sorry, I just had to know if I was good enough to marry you" Evan said and pulled Severus back into his arms. "Of course you are but I don't see why you would want to marry me" Sev said quietly. "Because you are worth so much, your smart, brave, independent, kind, and so much more. There's nothing about you that I don't love" Evan tightened his hold on him. Severus smiled shyly and yawned softly, Evan chuckled and slowly laid back down on the hospital bed with Severus in his arms._

_Some time before dinner starts Lily heads back to the see if Severus was still there with Evan. Lily giggled as she saw her best friend asleep in Evan's arms "Idiots" she said softly and walked away a soft smile on her face._


	3. Barty/Lucius

_Lucius woke up to the distant sound of crying and quickly sat up with the thought that his child was in distress. Once Lucius pulled the covers off he looked to his bed and noticed that his husband was missing. "I swear to god..." he whispered to himself, got up, and quickly made his way to his kid's bedroom only to find his husband crying at the side of the crib._

_"Barty what are you doing? I thought the baby was crying, I got scared for a second" he said quietly as he walked towards barty who was sitting on the floor. Barty looked towards his husband and watched him sit down on the floor next to him "I woke up cause I thought I heard a noise so I came to check on our baby and he looked so peaceful and happy I couldn't help but cry" he said softly and wiped away some of his tears. Tho it was pointless seeing as the tears he wiped away would only be replaced with new ones. Lucius stared at Barty with loving eyes and quickly pulled him into a hug "Oh barty" he whispered and kissed the top of his husband's head. Barty wrapped his arms around Lucius's waist and buried his face into Lucius's neck "I love our baby so much luc, I promise I'll do anything to protect him" he said quietly and tightened his hold._

_"I know you will, love. I know" Lucius said as he stroked barty's hair "come on, let's go back to bed" he added and slowly removed barty from his arms and stood up. Barty followed suit and wiped away his tears and smiled "Yeah that sounds like a good plan" he said and took hold of Lucius's hand._

_They both walked back to their bedroom and quietly got back into bed. Barty wrapped his arms around his husband and then kissed him softly. Lucius smiled and simply kissed back, after a few minutes they both pulled apart. "I love you barty" Lucius said happily "I love you too Lucius" Barty said softly and kissed his cheek._

_Both Lucius and Barty slowly drifted off to sleep but before either of them could their precious baby boy began to cry. Which resulted in Barty practically jumping out of bed and racing towards their son's room. Lucius sighed softly "God I love that man" he said sweetly and got out bed to go see why his son was crying and to keep Barty from crying too._


	4. Peter/Severus

_Severus and Peter sat happily in the back of the library to avoid being seen. Peter was smart enough to have the map with him so that the others couldn't find him and ruin his time with Sev. "Ok here try this one" Peter said as he handed Severus another piece of candy._

_"What is it?" Severus asked, he hadn't been interested in trying out magical candy and when Peter heard about this he was determined to get Severus to try them all or atleast some. "It'll make you sound like a random animal, come on it'll be great!" He said happily, Severus shrugged and ate the piece of candy offered to him and not a moment later did he admit a sound of that of a cat. "Oh my god that was so adorable" Peter said happily, Severus on the other hand was embarrassed and covered his face as he let out a groan._

_Peter wrapped his arms around Severus and simply laughed. He loved when his boyfriend got embarrassed or shy, he thought it was cute. "Come on Sev stop hiding your face, I got other candies for you to try" Peter said as he played with Sev's hair. Severus looked up at him his face still red and glared "I'm not eating another one your idiotic candies" he said and hid his face back into Peter's chest. Peter chuckled, he knew how stubborn sev was so there was no point in trying to argue with him "Sev look at me" He said softly._

_Sev reluctantly looked up at his boyfriend and was soon met with Peter's lip on his in a soft kiss, Severus blushed deeply "Damnit Peter!" he shouted out and hid his face in the crook of Peter's neck. Peter did nothing but laugh, he knew severus wasn't comfortable with pda but he was going to change that. "I love when you get all flustered" Peter said as he laid his head on top of Severus's. "Shut up" Sev said against Peter's neck, Peter giggled softly "I love you" he said softly into Severus's ear._

_After some time Peter heard Severus say in the most softest voice ever that he loved him too. Peter smiled and simply went ahead and played with Severus's hair while whispering sweet words into his ear to his hearts content. How Peter managed to get with his precious raven was a mystery and why he ever pranked & insulted him upon their first meeting was also a mystery and something he very much so regrets._

_Despite that he's gonna spend as much time with Severus and do whatever it takes to make him happy. 'The main thing to do is to get my friends to back off' Peter thought as he looked lovingly at Severus who had fallen asleep. Peter placed a soft kiss on top of Severus's head and held him close while sighing happily._


	5. Peter/Severus

_Severus laid on his bed in Hogwarts one Saturday evening. He was still in his pajamas which consisted of dark purple pajama pants and a bright red shirt that said 'Sorry for starting the black plague' which were written in gold. The shirt in question belongs to his boyfriend, who is his boyfriend? It is none other than Peter Pettigrew who is currently cuddled up to Severus._

_"You look hot wearing my clothes" Peter said softly which caused Severus to blush deeply "Shut up Peter" he said as turned around to face his idiotic boyfriend. Peter simply smiled and kissed Sev "Don't, I'm sick remember" Severus said as he pulled back, Peter frowned and buried his face in the crook of Sev's neck "Get better quicker, I wanna kiss you again" he whined and tightened his hold on Sev._

_"I would but someone won't let me get up and take my medicine" Sev said softly while running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Peter mumbled something that Severus couldn't quite understand but reluctantly loosened his hold on his precious raven. Severus kissed Peter's cheek and slowly sat up and let out a soft whimper at the splitting headache that quickly came. Peter sat up and wrapped his arms around his raven "Sev are you alright?" he asked in concern but only received soft whimpers as a result._

_Peterquickly retrieved the medicine off the nightstand that was next to the bed and pulled the cork out of the bottle. "Come on Sev head up" He said softly, Sev did as told and felt Peter place the bottle between his lips and tilt it up. Severus quickly drank the disgusting medicine and hid his face in Peter's shoulder "I hate being sick Peter, it's awful" he said softly "I know you do sev, and I hate seeing you like this but don't worry you'll get better soon" Peter said and slowly laid back down with Severus in his arms._

_"I hope so, I wanna be able to kiss you again" Sev said and looked up at his boyfriend. Peter smiled and kissed Sev's forehead "Me too Sev, me too" he said softly and rubbed his precious raven's back till he fell asleep. Peter chuckled softly and placed one last kiss on Sev's head before falling asleep himself._


	6. Avery/Lily

_"For gods sake any more of your intense constant staring and he might catch on fire" Severus said as he nudged Lily who was busy staring at Avery instead of taking notes for Transfiguration. Lily sighed softly and looked down at her blank paper "I can't help it, he's just so charming and kind" She said as she turned her attention to her best friend who was currently trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked sternly, Severus let out a small chuckle "I never thought you'd call a Slytherin charming and kind, just last week you told me slytherins were evil and sick" he said softly. Lily frowned 'I did say that huh' she thought then sighed deeply "I know I did and I'm making an exception for you and Avery and who is it you're dating again?" she asked softly. "I'm dating Evan" he said while smiling like some love sick fool, Lily giggled at her best friend's face and poked his cheek "You guys are precious" she said happily. Severus chuckled "Thanks Lils, but you know who would be more precious? you and Avery, and since we're such best friends I'm going to do you a favor" He said but before Lily could ask what he meant sev was already calling out to Avery who was sitting in front of them. "Hey Avery switch seats with me, I need to talk to Mulciber" Sev said quietly. Avery gave him a strange look but simply shrugged "Whatever" he said and picked his things to move. Lily glared at her friend as he moved to Avery's seat and Avery moved to Sev's seat. Severus looked back at Lily and gave her a thumbs up, Lily in turn flipped him off but only received soft laughter in return._

_Lily tried her best to focus on the lesson but she kept glancing over at Avery who sat right beside her. She felt herself staring at him as if nothing else mattered. Avery smirked as he felt her gaze "Take a picture Miss Evans I'm sure it'll last longer" he said as he continued to take notes. Lily felt her face flush as she quickly looked away "I'm sorry..." she said quickly in embarrassment. Avery let out a small chuckle "Miss Evans didn't your parents teach you it was rude to stare" he said as he looked over at her. Lily herself didn't even know she was staring at him again and her face turned redder than her hair "I um..." she mumble not knowing what to say. "You know if you want to make it up to me for rudely staring, you can join me for dinner tomorrow night" he said as he gathered up his things. Lily struggled to figure out what to say but in the end she simply uttered a quiet yes. Avery smiled, grabbed Lily's hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles "I'll meet you at the fountain at 7, so until then Miss Evans" He said as he picked up his bag and walked out of the classroom._

_"So do I get a thank you?" Severus said from behind her. Lily turned around and wrapped her arms around her best friend "Oh sev thank you! I mean you were an ass at first but now I got a date with Avery!" She said happily. Severus chuckled "Well what are friends for, now if you'll excuse me I gotta meet Evan at the library" he said lovingly. Lily giggled "Go on lover boy, till Evan I said hi" She said jokingly, Severus giggled and hugged Lily one last time before heading off to the library. Lily grabbed her bag and headed to her room inorder to pick an outfit that would impress Avery "I'll ask Marlene for help" she said to herself and happily skipped the rest of the way to her room pure excitement flooding inside her for her date tomorrow with the charming Slytherin named Avery._

_~Time skip~_

_Panic, that's all that Lily felt as she rummaged through her trunk in search for her outfit that she had picked out the other day. "Oh god this cannot be happening to me! Not now! dear God not now!!" She shouted out in despair. Marlene tried her best to calm her friend down "Lily relax, we'll find you another outfit" she said calmly "I'll let you borrow one of my dresses" she added hoping it'll help Lily. "No need" Mary said as she stepped into their shared room "What do you mean?" Lily asked as she turned to face her friend and it was at that moment that she noticed a box in Mary's hand. "This is from Severus, he says it's for your special day" Mary said and handed Lily the small rectangular box. "I wonder what it is" Lily said as she slowly opened the box, laying within was a gorgeous dress that all 3 girls breath away the minute Lily lifted it up for all to see._

_<https://pin.it/25z6dsX>_

_(cause I suck at describing clothes)_   
  


_"It's gorgeous" Lily said softly as she admired the dress in her hands. "Look there's a note" Marlene said as she pointed at a piece of folded paper inside the box, Lily looked at the box and picked up the note._

_Hey Lils, if I know you well and I do is that you'll misplace your outfit for your date. You always do which is rather odd but oh well. My mother taught me how to sew when I was younger so I had Evan take me to hogsmeade to buy some supplies. Luckily I work fast and I hope you enjoy the dress. Have fun on your date Lils._   
_With much love from your best friend, Severus_

_Lily teared up and held the note close to her chest "My god sev is the best human being to ever walk this earth!!!" she shouted out and quickly changed into the dress. With time to spare she rushed out of the Gryffindor common room and made her way towards the fountain. Once arriving at the fountain she saw Avery standing there in a black suit. She slowly walked over to him "Hi Avery" she said nervously, Avery turned to face her and smiled "Well don't you look lovely Miss Evans" he said calmly. Avery grabbed her hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckles "Are you ready?" He asked softly, Lily smiled happily and blushed "Ready as I'll ever be" she said her nerves slowly fading. Avery pulled her close and apparated them both to a fancy restaurant._

_~Time skip~_

_At the end of the night both Lily and Avery walked with their arms linked together under the moonlight towards the lake, Avery having apparated them back to the school. "Tonight was fun" Lily said happily, Avery smiled "Indeed it was, Miss Evans" He said softly. Lily giggled "You know you can call me Lily right" She said "I know but I can only do so unless we are engaged" he said softly "And after tonight I do plan to court you, and before you ask no I don't mind that you're a Muggleborn" he added. Lily smiled happily "You won't have to try and court me, I accept your proposal" She said her cheeks turning red. Avery smiled and pulled Lily closed and gave her a soft kiss "Don't worry Lily, a day after tomorrow I shall gift a ring that captures you beauty" he softly. "I don't care about a ring, just promise you won't leave" she said softly "I promise" he said and pulled her into another kiss._


	7. Mulciber/Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no info on what Mulciber's first name was so I'll just say his name is William, don't question it.

_"I don't see why you couldn't just use magic to change" Mulciber said as he waited outside Severus's bedroom from within his home on Spinner's End "Honestly Sev, I'm not lying when I say I'll buy you a house cause this place is shit and I'd like it if people didn't see me coming here" He added in clear annoyance. The house was absolutely hideous there were holes in the walls, the wallpaper was falling apart, dust settled practically anywhere, and there's a smell of a dead animal that seemed to plague the house as well as alcohol. "And I said no for the thousand time, if you hate coming here so much why visit, you could always write me a letter or break up with me. Lord knows you could do better." Severus said as he opened his bedroom and glared at Him._

_Before William could argue he stared at Severus, mainly at the outfit he wore. Sev wore some long sleeved muggled band shirt, a dark purple plaided skirt, black leggings, and black combat boots 'This' William thought 'This is why' he said in his head. Severus watched his boyfriend eye him and couldn't help the blush creeping up on his cheeks, he sighed softly and clapped his hands in Will's face "Hey!" he shouted out. "Move in with me" was all William said as he snapped out of trance and grabbed Severus's hands "Pack whatever you have and come live with me" he said softly. It took Severus a few minutes to realize that Will was serious there wasn't a hint of deceit in his voice "You're mad" he said while trying not to smile "You knew that the minute you met me" Will said while smiling and pulled Severus in close for a kiss._

_Sev pulled back while blushing "What about your parents? They don't exactly like me considering that I'm poor and a halfblood" He said quietly and looked down, Will lifted up Sev's head with his hand and gave him a soft peck on his lips "To hell with my parents, look you know I hate muggleborns and half-bloods, but your an exception cause there's something about you that's just so captivating" he said "You're above everyone else, you've proved your worth" he added, Severus opened his mouth tosay something but Will simply placed a finger on his lips to keep him quiet. "If it's my parents that so deeply concern then I propose we run away together, we'll go anywhere you'd like and we'll get married" He said and admired the beautiful raven within his arms._

_Severus repeated Mulciber's words in his head 'Run away together? just us two?' he thought 'he wants to marry me?' he looked into William's eyes searching for any signs of deceit to indicate this was some joke but no matter how long he looked he found none. When he realized that tears began to form in his own eyes "Your willing to give up everything for me?" he asked nervously "I'll do anything for you Severus" Will said and wiped away a few tears from Sev's face. Sev felt his heart swell with immense joy and he nodded happily "Ok, I'll run away with you, I'll marry you" he said and threw his arms around Will's neck and kissed him deeply. Will smiled and wrapped his arms around Sev's waist before kissing back in pure bliss._

_Weeks have passed with the entire wizarding world talking about the sudden disappearance of William Mulciber and Severus Snape. The only person who wasn't affected by the news was Avery who, before the daily profit, received a letter from Mulciber stating that he was running away with Snape in order to live together far away from his parents and the hate from others. Avery simply smiled when he read the letter and now he was trying not to smirk as he watched the school go into an uproar at the news. "Oh if only they could see this" he said to himself as he walked back to his room, once there he pulled an envelope out from beneath his mattress and opened it. Avery smiled as he pulled out the picture within. The picture showed him wearing a gray suit, standing next to Severus who was dressed in a white laced wedding dress that turned purple at the bottom, and Mulciber who was standing next to Severus in a black suit with a purple tie, all smiling without a care in the world. "Be safe you two" he whispered and placed the picture back into the envelope and stuffed it back under his mattress, wherever they were Avery hope that they were happy and safe from the darkness._


	8. Barty/Lucius/Narcissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's creating ships that never existed? This bitch right here....I need to stop but my mind says no

_"Quit moving" Barty said as he braided Lucius's hair "I'll do what I damn well please" Lucius said as he grabbed another strawberry. Narcissa giggled as she watched her two idiots bicker "You two are such adorable idiots" she said happily and watched as they both blushed. The three of them where currently sitting in Lucius's room in Malfoy Manor wearing nothing but pajamas._

_"Ok I'm done" Barty said and moved to sit next to Narcissa "You take forever" Lucius said softly and tossed a piece of candy to his boyfriend "It's cause you have soft hair that he takes forever" Narcissa said as she grabbed a piece of chocolate. "Cissa shut up" Barty said while blushing "No" She said happily and Lucius couldn't help but laugh "Aww, look cissa his face is red" he said and moved to hug him._

_Narcissa smiled and hugged barty too "It is" she said while giggling, the blush on Barty's face only seemed to darken "I hate you both" he said even tho it was a lie. Lucius and Narcissa only chuckled and kissed Barty on the cheek. "This is abuse" barty said as he hid his face "Oh I'm sure it is" Narcissa said and laid back onto the bed while bringing Lucius and Barty along._

_Lucius giggled and simply booped Barty on the nose "You are so cute when your flustered" he said happily and began to smoother Barty with kisses. Narcissa followed suit and Barty tried very hard not to faint at the sudden affection. "I think we should stop before Barty faints" Narcissa said "Yes please" Barty said softly his face completely red "Oh alright" Lucius said softly while pouting._

_Narcissa g_ iggled and moved towards Lucius and kissed him "You're so cute when you pout" She said happily "I'm always cute that's nothing new" Lucius said happily. Barty laughed and wrapped his arms around both Narcissa and Lucius and hugged them tightly. Narcissa and Lucius hugged Barty back happily and kissed his cheek one last time. The three of them stayed like that enjoying the warmness of eachother and soon fell asleep without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but meh


	9. Lucius/Severus/Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with another rare pair! This bitch right here!!! I have no self control and no one to stop me :)

_"You bloody idiot you could have died!!!" Lucius shouted out at Evan who was currently smiling "Better me than you or Sev" He said softly "But I think we should leave now, I hear the Auror's closing in and I'm kinda trying not to bleed out" he added as he held onto his stomach. Lucius grabbed hold of Evan and quickly apparated to their home "Sev!" he called out as he helped lay Evan on the couch. Severus rushed downstairs and into the living room and gasped as he saw Evan bleeding out "Oh god what happened?!" he shouted out and rushed over to his injured husband._

_"We were on a raid and Auror's showed up, we would have made out unharmed if we simply ran but Evan had to attack" Lucius said quickly while trying to remain calm tho that was impossible when your husband may die due to blood loss. "There's a bag filled with potions above the fridge go get it" Sev said as he went to remove Evan's shirt, Lucius nodded and ran towards the kitchen to get the bag. "I'm an idiot aren't I" Evan said softly while looking at Severus "Yes you bloody are" Sev said and Lucius soon ran back into the living room and handed the bag to Severus._

_"You are the biggest idiot ever" Lucius said quietly as he grabbed hold of Evan's hand. Severus pulled out various potion from the bag and poured some onto the wound and then handed Evan a blood replenishing potion "Drink this" he said, Evan grabbed the vial from sev and pulled out the cork and drank the potion in go "My god that taste awful" He said as coughed a bit. "Good, that's what you get for almost getting yourself killed!" Lucius shouted out and wrapped his arms around Evan "I'm sorry" Evan said and wrapped an arm around Lucius and used his other arm to pull Severus up onto the couch with him._

_"Please don't do anything as stupid like that ever again" Sev said and cuddled up to Evan "Because if you do we'll be the ones to kill you" Lucius said which cause Evan to chuckle "I promise I won't, can we go to our bedroom now I wanna be able to cuddle with you both" he said in a tired voice. Lucius nodded and apparated them three to their bedroom, Severus pulled out his wand and changed their clothes to their pajamas._

_The three of them laid down on the bed both Lucius and Severus careful not to hurt Evan as they cuddled up to him. Evan smiled and placed a kiss on top of both their heads before letting out a loud yawn "I love you guys" he said softly. Lucius and Severus both smiled and kissed Evan's cheek "We love you to Evan" they both said happily. Soon the three of them fell fast asleep putting tonight's events behind them._


	10. Evan/Lily

_The moon was shining brightly over the lake of Hogwarts. The night was quiet as everyone at the school was sleeping peacefully, well all except for two students. No, they were happily swimming in the lake without a care in the world. No one was there to bother them or tell them how they don't belong together. The peaceful quietness was soon interrupted by Lily's laughter "My god you have like the loudest laugh ever, it's like a Hyena's laughter" Evan said while laughing himself. Lily splashed water at Evan and glared at him playfully "Bite me you asshole" She said happily. Evan laughed more and swam over to Lily "I mean if you insist" he said jokingly and wrapped his arms around Lily tried to bite her shoulder._

_Lily's laughter was heard throughout the night once again as she attempted to push Evan away from her. Evan simply tightened his hold on her and proceeded to plant kisses all over her face which only caused Lily to giggle. "Stop!" Lily shouted out through her giggling "Alright, alright" Evan said happily and kissed Lily one last time. "Hey Evan, do you ever wonder what it be like if Severus never introduced us to eachother?" Lily asked as she remembered the night they met. They've both seen eachother around Hogwarts but only til Severus invited Lily to be his plus one to one of Malfoy's Christmas party. Severus had disappeared into the crowd and left Lily to nervously wonder around. After several minutes of avoiding people did Severus return with a friend who she soon learned was Evan Rosier._

_"Lily this is my friend Evan, Evan this is my best friend Lily" Severus said happily. Lily gave them a nervous smile "Pleasure to meet you" She said as she held out her hand, Evan gave her a charming smile and took her hand and brought it to his lips "Pleasures all mine" He said softly. Lily blushed and looked away nervously, Severus smiled at his friends "Well I have to go find Lucius so you two have a lovely evening" He said before running off to find Lucius. Lily silently cursed her friend for leaving her but those thoughts quickly faded when Evan held out a hand to her. "Do you wanna dance?" He asked calmly, Lily smiled shyly and slowly took his hand and nodded "Of course" she said softly._

_Evan lead Lily to the dance floor and two began to dance to the lovely music playing. Lily felt her nervousness fade away as she danced with Evan "This is lovely" She said happily which caused Evan to chuckled. "Not as lovely as you" Evan said with a charming smile, Lily blushed "Thank you" she said quietly and looked away. Evan placed a finger on Lily's cheek and slowly moved her head do that she was looking at him. Lily stared into Evan's eyes and stayed still her heart beating fast. Evan smiled and leaned down and placed his lips upon Lily's in a soft kiss._

_Lily smiled at the memory and looked at Evan softly "I don't think I'd be this happy without you" she said softly, Evan smiled and kissed Lily's cheek "Your life would be pretty boring without me in it" He said jokingly. Lily laughed and pushed away from Evan and swam towards the edge of the lake where a tree was there protecting their things "You're such an idiot" she said as she got out of the lake, Evan smiled as he followed her "Sure I am" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Lily smiled and giggled softly "I love you" Evan said softly in her ear "I love you too" She said happily "but we need to head back inside before we get caught" She added and Evan only laughed._

_The both of them quickly put on their clothes and gathered their things before heading back into Hogwarts. They walked hand in hand down the empty halls back to their rooms "Spend the night with me" Evan said softly as he rubbed his thumb over Lily's hand. "Of course I will" She said softly and the pair made their way to the safety of the Slytherin common room to avoid being caught by Filch and his crazy cat._


	11. Lucius/Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely short, sorry

_"Oh come on! Just once"_

_"No! and if you ask me again I'll hex you!"_

_Lucius frowned and crossed his arms. "Narcissa lets me braid her hair" He said in petty manner. Severus sighed deeply "Then why don't you go bother her" He said tiredly and rubbed his eyes. "You know what maybe I will!!" Lucius shouted out and made to storm out of their shared room._

_Severus groaned and quickly grabbed hold of his boyfriend's hand. "If you make me mess up this potion I will leave you"_

_Lucius beamed "I promise I won't!" He said excitedly. He made his way to sit behind his precious raven and soon began to braid his hair. Severus sighed deeply as annoyed as he was it was always a blessing to see Lucius happy._


	12. Remus/Narcissa

_Narcissa laid in her bed on her side smiling happily as she watched her adorable husband sleep right beside her. She gently caressed his cheek and smiled fondly at him, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his nose. Remus stirred a bit in his sleep but he didn't wake from Narcissa's actions._

_Narcissa gently ran her finger through his hair. Remus began to purr and that caused Narcissa to giggle softly. After a few minutes of her running her fingers through her husband's hair and hearing him purr did Remus finally wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and blushed as he saw Narcissa staring lovingly at him._

_"Hey" He said nervously and smiled shyly. "Hello love" Narcissa said and placed a gentle kiss on remus's nose. Remus blushed more and buried his face into her neck. "It's early, why are up so early?" He muttered and wrapped his arms around his wife "Because I love watching you sleep, you look so beautiful and peaceful watching you just warms my heart" She said and hugged Remus tightly._

_"Stop" Remus said in an embarrassed tone and kissed Narcissa's cheek. "Never" Narcissa said as she placed a kiss on top of his head and began to play with his hair. He began to purr again and She couldn't help but giggle. "I love when you purr, it's so cute" She said happily "I do not purr" he stated which just made her giggle more._

_"You do and it's the most purest thing ever" She said and kissed her beautiful husband. Remus blushed again and kissed Narcissa back, after a couple of seconds he pulled back and smiled "I love you" He said softly. Narcissa smiled and blushed "I love you too" She said and snuggled up to him._


	13. Severus/Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty

_Severus sat on one of the old swings up in the playground near by. It was dark out and he stared at the ground with tears in his eyes. He had lost his best friend, he called her something so awful and had desperately tried to apologize but it seemed that she didn't want to hear him out. The sight of her crying because of him broke him completely and he knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness or her friendship. After some time the tears stop rolling down his cheeks and he let out a pained coughed._

_He didn't make any move to wipe away the tears and allowed the cold night air to dry them up. Severus was so lost in thought that he didn't take notice of the person sitting down on the swing next to him. He wanted to say something to the mysterious person or atleast leave himself but he was so emotionally drained that he didn't care. It wasn't long before the mysterious person held out a water bottle in front of him. Severus stared at it in confusion and after a few seconds he had recognized the hand holding the bottle. He blinked several times and slowly yet painfully lifted his head up to look at the person who he never thought he'd see again._

_Severus felt tears form in his eyes as he saw Lily, she wasn't looking at him instead she was looking up at the stars. Severus wanted to say something but he was afraid that if he spoke that she would up and leave again. Instead he slowly took the water bottle from her and watched her hand pull back to rest on her lap. He slowly unscrewed the cap and took several sips of water and then closed it. He opened his mouth to say thanks but once he did no words came and he sighed softly. He looked up at the night sky and occasionally glanced over at Lily who was still staring at the stars, he noticed the tear stains on her face and he felt his heart clench._

_It was his fault she was hurting and there wasn't anything he could do to fix it. Severus slowly stood up in order to go home but before he could even take a single step he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He looked behind him only to see bright red hair settled against his back. "I'm sorry" He said quietly "I don't deserve your forgiveness nor do I want it, all I want is for you to know that I regret what I said and if I could turn back time I would because you don't deserve to be in pain" He added and tried his hardest not to let the tears fall._

_Severus felt Lily tighten her hold on him "I know.... I'm sorry for pushing you away." She said softly "I would have lost the most important person in my life if Petunia hadn't knocked some sense into me" She added and gave off a sad chuckle. Lily slowly loosened her hold on Severus so that he could turn around. Once he did he quickly wrapped his arms around her "I guess I owe Petunia a thanks" He said and Lily let out a soft giggle. The pair stayed in eachothers arms before deciding to sit back down on the swings._

_They talked about many things the pain in both their hearts slowly fading with every passing minute. Soon the pair stopped talking and just admired the sunset enjoying the peacefulness of their reunion. "Friends?" Severus said softly "Always" Lily responded while smiling softly._


	14. Evan/Petunia/Severus

_"I'm not eating that"_

_"Oh come on! It taste good"_

_"It smells horrid and I bet it taste that way as well" Petunia huffed and pouted "Fine be that way" she said and turned her attention to Severus, who was reading a book. "Hey sev try this" she spoke calmly, Severus looked up from his book and gave petunia a questioning look._

_"What am I trying?"_

_"It's sushi!"_

_Severus looked at Petunia for awhile before turning his head to look up at Evan. Evan in turn simply shook his head and mouthed it that it probably taste horrible."Do I have to?" he asked returning his attention back to the blonde female in front of him._

_"Yes!" Petunia half shouted her lips slowly turning into a small frown. Severus sighed "Alright fine" Petunia squealed with happiness and held a piece of sushi up to his lips. He slowly opened his mouth engulfed the piece that was being offered._

_"So what do you think?" "It doesn't taste good, nor does it taste bad" "See Evan, Sev doesn't think it's bad" Evan looked between both Severus and Petunia "So? I'm not gonna eat that disgusting thing" he stated._

_"You're so picky" Severus said which caused Petunia to laugh. Evan simply grabbed a pillow of the girl's bed and threw it at him. Petunia watched as her two boyfriends got into a pillow all while happily sitting on her bed and eating the rest of her sushi._


	15. Evan/Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these one shots are short, also Mark is an oc of mine his last name is Mucaliber.
> 
> So his name is Mark Mucaliber

_Mark stood there waiting patiently with his wand in hand. He was staring, well more like glaring, at his best friend Evan Rosier who was currently glaring back. The two boys stood there in pure silence before Evan decided enough was enough._

_Evan pulled out another cigarette from his pocket and before he place it between his lips Mark had casted "Expelliarmus" onto the cigarette causing it to fly out of Evan's hands._

_"Quit doing that!!" Evan shouted out in annoyance. Mark quickly shook his head "Like hell I will! Smoking is bad for you" He said strongly. "This coming from the man who smokes weed" Evan stated and crossed his arms "Ok well this is about you not me, let's focus on one thing at a time" Mark stated which resulted in Evan laughing._

_"Seriously, you know what it doesn't matter that was my last cigarette anyways" Evan said and let out a sigh. Mark smiled and put his wand back in his robes "Good" he said happily. "I'm gonna go get more from Barty" Evan said before quickly running off "K" Mark said before realizing what Evan said "Wait a minute No!" He shouted out and ran after Evan._

_~Time Skip~_

_"Let go off me!" Evan said as he tried to pry Mark off his leg. Mark quickly shook his head and tightened his grip "Never! You can't make me!!" Evan groaned and simply leaned against a nearby wall._

_"Mark you're making my leg go numb" Mark was quick to let go and Evan slowly slid to the ground "Thank you" Evan said softly. "You're welcome" Mark replied and moved to sit next to Evan. He laid his head on his shoulder and glanced up at him._

_"Evan smoking is bad" He said in whisper, Evan turned to look at him "I know but it's addicting" He spoke. Mark frowned "You should get addicted to something healthier, maybe you should date someone you could spend time with them instead of smoking" He stated._

_It took a few minutes for Mark's words to sink in but once they did Evan was laughing "Ya no I don't date" he said. Mark didn't know why but hearing Evan say that broke his heart.....ok he knew why but that's irrelevant. "You could try" Mark said quietly and brought his knees up to his chest._

_Evan looked over at his best friend and noticed his expression, he slowly wrapped an arm around Mark and pulled him close. "Date me" was all that Evan said which caused Mark jumped back. "W-What?!" Mark spoke out in confusion and nervousness._

_Evan sighed softly "I said date me" he repeated. Mark looked like a deer caught in headlights "Why?" Evan laughed at his friends nervousness "Because you said I should date someone to help keep my mind of from smoking, and I hate everyone in this damn school except for you so if you want me to date someone then I want that someone to be you" He stated while smiling._

_Mark's face went completely red "I...uh- ok" he said. Evan chuckled and leaned towards Mark and placed a kiss upon his lips. That seemed to short circuit Mark's brain cause he ended up fainting which made Evan laugh._


	16. Lucius/Narcissa

_"What were you thinking?!"_

_"He started it"_

_"So! who said you had to finish it and who taught you how to fight?!"_

_Lucius sighed and closed his eyes as he let Narcissa heal his wounds. "Severus did" he said quietly and opened his eyes to see narcissa staring back at him with concern "I'm sorry" he added softly and gently placed a hand on her cheek._

_Narcissa leaned into his touch and closed her eyes "Promise me that this won't happen again" she said softly and grabbed hold of his hand. "I promise that this won't happen again" Lucius stroked her cheek with his thumb and Narcissa let out of a soft sigh._

_She slowly opened her eyes "Good" she said while smiling. Narcissa leaned towards Lucius and gave him a soft peck on the lips "You're sleeping on the couch tonight" she said as she stood up and walked away._

_"Oh come on!" Lucius shouted out and stood up to go after his wife in hopes to get her to change her mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for Itzjialerzz on wattpad.


	17. Mary/Severus

_The great hall was decorated head to toe with various Christmas ornaments. Snow fell from the roof and evaporated the minute it touched someone or a hard surface. There was several mistletoes floating around and several students had to decided to simply carry their own in order to get a kiss from someone they desired._

_The rest of Hogwarts was decorated the very same way and except without the snow. Students began to enter the great hall, they no longer sat with their respective house mates but instead sat wherever they please. Wether it's with friends or someone they loved. Over in the Slytherin table sat a specific Slytherin who simply wanted the month to end._

_Severus sat alone and stared down at his plate 'My first Christmas without Lily' he thought and sighed softly. He pushed his plate aside and stood up before making his way to the library. Unaware that another student had been watching him and choose to follow._

_Mary had been nervously sitting at the gryffindor table, she looked over to her side and watched Marlene hold up a mistletoe above herself and Dorcas. She saw how Dorcas blushed and leaned in to kiss Marlene, next to the pair she saw James doing the same with Lily but unlike the first pair Lily was refusing to kiss James. Mary couldn't help but giggle and soon turned her attention over to the Slytherin table, she saw Severus sitting alone and she felt her heart beat rapidly as she stared at him._

_She wanted to go over and sit with him but she couldn't, she was afraid of what her friends would say especially Lily since she use to be best friends with the boy. Mary let out a sigh and looked away for second before looking back at him, at that moment Severus had stood up and began to leave. Mary panicked and quickly stood up in order to follow him 'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this' she repeated in her head and tried her best to relax as she held something tightly in her hands._

_Severus sat in the far back of the library in order to avoid being seen. He decided to work on several assignments that weren't yet due in order to distract himself. This seemed to work because he failed to notice the gryffindor girl having sat down next to him. "H-hi Severus" Mary said nervously, Severus seemed to ignore her and it made her frown. She slowly nudged his shoulder and that made him groan in annoyance._

_Severus looked up and glared at her "What?" Mary began to fiddled with her hands "I um...I wanted to come say hi" she said softly and slowly looked away to avoid his eyes. Severus raised an eyebrow and began to observe her, he could tell she was nervous but he couldn't figure out why tho he assumed she might be setting him up on a prank planned by the marauders. "If that's all you wanted to say then be on your way, I'm busy and I'd like to be alone" He stated and went back to his work._

_Mary let out a shaky breath and looked down at her hands. She suddenly remembered the mistletoe she held and suddenly she became filled with courage. She pulled her wand out and placed the mistletoe up on the table, she took in a deep breath and softly spoke the leviosa charm. The mistletoe began to float and Mary felt proud, she looked over at Severus who was to busy doing his work to notice and smiled._

_"Hey Severus" She called out_

_Severus groaned once more and looked back over to Mary ready to tell her, as politely as he can, to fuck off. But before he could say a single word a pair of lips had been placed against his own. His eyes went wide and his whole body had froze, he didn't know what was happening and he didn't know how to react._

_Mary pulled back slowly and stared into Severus's eyes. Her cheeks were painted scarlet and she had a soft smile on her face. Severus stayed frozen in place still trying to comprehend what happened. Mary let out a soft giggle, she placed a finger under Severus's chin and slowly lifted his head up._

_"Mistletoe" was all she said before walking away._

_Severus eyes stayed glued to the mistletoe and soon came back to reality as the spell had vanished upon Mary's departure and fell onto his lap. He picked up the mistletoe and stared at it after a few minutes his cheek turned beet red and his eyes widened again._

_Mary had kissed him and not only that it was her who had planted the mistletoe. He shook his head 'As if anyone would want to kiss me' he thought, even tho he told himself it was some prank he couldn't help but feel that that wasn't the case._

_A small smile began to form on Severus's face and he couldn't help but admire the mistletoe in his hand._


	18. Luna & Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could view this as them together or them just being friends it's your call

_The fire was barely lit, the flames had begun to fade as time passed by, Severus didn't bother trying to keep it going. He sat there in front of the fire place in his home staring at the fire as it slowly died._

_He was so obsorded with the fire dying he had failed to notice a new presence in his home. It was only until they sat down besides him did he finally pry his eyes away from the fire before him._

_"The fire is dying, and I think it's time you get some rest Severus" They said gently_

_Severus turned his head in order to see the owner of the voice that spoke to him. He wanted to say he was fine but he knew it be pointless besides he was tired of lying._

_"Let me watch the fire die out, it won't be long..." He spoke his voice cracking with each word he said._

_"But-"_

_"Please Luna"_

_Luna gave in, she nodded in response and watched as her beloved professor and war hero stare blankly at the fire in front of them._

_Severus cautionly laid his head on her shoulder and slowly began to fall asleep to the crackling sounds of the fire._


	19. Luna & Severus

_"Luna"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Thank you"_

_Luna smiled "What for?" She asked as she turned her attention to her old potions teacher. Severus was currently laying on his bed & Luna was sitting on a chair besides him with a book._

_Severus's lips curled up into a small smile, that would go unnoticed unless you were standing near him, "For becoming my friend" He said in soft tone._

_"For always believing in me, For helping me" He added, Luna opened her mouth to speak but Severus continued "I wasn't a good person or a good teacher and I'm sorry, for everything. I don't deserve your kindness not one bit." He stated as his smile faltered._

_Luna placed the book she held on the nightstand "Severus you were a great person and an amazing teacher. Everybody makes mistakes and it's alright." She grabbed hold of one of his hands and continued "Everyone deserves kindness, including you"_

_She gave his hand a light squeeze and she felt him squeeze her hand in return. "Severus I am honored to be here by your side and to be your friend. It gives me great pleasure to give you the kindness you so rightfully deserve" She stated and lifted up Severus's hand to place a soft kiss on his knuckles._

_Severus smiled and closed his eyes, he tightened his hold on Luna's hand. Tears slowly began to form in his eyes and he made no move to wipe them away._

_"I love you Luna, thank you" He spoke after a few minutes of silence. Luna began to tear up as she felt his grip slowly loosen. Tears began to roll down her face as she did her best to remain calm._

_She took in a deep breath and wiped away a few tears. Luna looked at Severus and noticed how peaceful he looked, she smiled and pushed a few strands of his hair from his face._

_"I hope you find happiness up in heaven" She spoke softly and slowly stood up. Luna leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, she gave his hand one last squeeze before letting go of it._

_"I love you too, Severus. Thank you"_


	20. Severus/???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on Valentines day

_"I don't like this holiday"_

_"Oh come on sev, this holiday ain't so bad"_

_"Easy for you to say, people actually like you"_

_Lily pouted "I'm sure people like you too, besides I like you" she stated as she grabbed hold of his hand. "I highly doubt it but sure" Severus let out a soft high, as the pair made their way to the slytherin common room._

_Despite many protest by Severus, Lily wanted to hang out in his room in order to get away from the marauders and their stupid pranks._

_"I still don't see why we can't hang out in the library"_

_"Because Potter and his idiot friends will bother us, I would very much like to spend a day with my best friend without interruption"_

_Severus smiled and soon the pair were entering the slytherin common room. As expected several people began to stare at them, their stares lasted for a few seconds before they went back to what they were doing._

_The pair made their way up the stairs leading up to the boys room. Once they reached the top the two came face to face with Mulciber and Avery._

_"Ah, Snape you're back" Avery spoke with both a hint of annoyance and relief, Severus tilted his head in confusion "Yes, why?"_

_"Because now you and your filthy mudblood friend can clean up all that Valentine's crap someone left for you on your bed, honestly it's like someone swallowed this blasted holiday and throw up all over your part of the room" Mulciber stated with great annoyance and let out an insufferable sigh._

_Lily smiled and grabbed hold of Severus's arm in excitement, she planned to hex Mulciber for calling her a mudblood later "Well if that's the case then come on Sev" She said and began to drag her best friend. Severus was still confused by Mulciber's words completely unaware that Mulciber called his best friend a mudblood._

_"Ok Sev which is your room?" Lily asked, Severus pointed to a door near the end on the left. Lily nodded and quickly, while holding her friend's arm, walked over to the door._

_The door to his room was swung open and both their eyes widen. Mulciber was right, it did look like someone swallowed Valentine's and throw up all over the place._

_There were many vases filled with all sorts of flowers surrounding his bed, presents- big or small- scattered all over and around his bed, cards were piled up on his nightstand, a few stuffed animals laid comfortably on his bed, and ribbons with hearts on them hung on his bed post and the wall._

_"I-" Severus was at a lost for words, he didn't know what was happening and his brain felt like it was short circuiting. Lily on the other hand was practically squealing, someone did all this for her best friend. "Haha Sev! I told you someone liked you!!!" She shouted out, she rushed over to the bed and picked up one of the presents in order to see who had left them._

_Lily frowned "There's no name" she said softly. Severus finally snapped out of his daze "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean whoever did this for you doesn't want you to know who they are"_

_Severus frowned 'were to embarrassed by the fact that they might like me?' he thought. He quickly shock his head and walked over to his nightstand and picked up a card. "There's no signature on the card either, guess they don't want me to know who they are" he spoke._

_Lily crossed her arms "Well that's stupid, tsk don't worry Sev I'll help figure out who did this" she stated, Severus let out a soft laugh "It's fine Lils, I don't mind" he said "Now come on, help me open all these and then put them away before Avery and Mulciber get back" He added._

_Lily smiled and the pair soon got to work in opening the presents, many of which turned out to be books or extremely rare potion ingredients. Others were clothing that suited Severus's style and others were just simply thing this mysterious person thought he might enjoy._

_So the rest of that day was spent opening presents and cleaning up. Suffice to say Severus did enjoy this Valentine's day tho he wished he knew who got him all this stuff. Tho the identity of his mysterious Valentine's didn't matter to him cause atleast he got to spend today with his best friend without an interruption and that was enough._


	21. Severus & Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I wanna state something when I use / between the characters names it's mean they end up together or are together but if I use & between their names it indicates that they're simply friends or somehow family. I felt like stating this.

_"Please"_

_"Please...don't..."_

_"PLEASE NOT THEM!!!"_

_"NOOO!!!"_

_Severus jolted awake and began to breath hard. His heart was racing and he tried his best to relax. 'I had that dream again' he thought and let out a deep sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and fell back onto the bed._

_The silence of the night was interrupted by his bedroom opening. He heard soft footsteps make their way to his bed and he felt the sheets get tugged. Severus sat up and looked over at the culprit, once he did he was met with a child with round glasses, messy brown hair, and soft green eyes._

_"Harry, what are you doing up" He spoke and helped the 6yr old up onto his bed. Harry looked up at him with worried eyes "I heard you screaming" he said quietly, Severus stared at him in confusion before realizing that he was probably screaming in his sleep._

_He pulled Harry into a hug "I'm sorry for waking you harry, everything is fine" He stated._

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise"_

_Harry smiled and then let out a soft yawn "Can I sleep with you?" he asked as he fiddle with a stuffed doe. Severus gently ruffled the boy's hair "Sure harry" he said softly. Harry beamed and quickly climbed under the covers, he then took off his glasses and handed them to Severus._

_Severus took hold of the glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He turned his attention back over to Harry and saw that he was already fast asleep. A small smile appeared on his face as he noticed that Harry was cuddling the stuffed doe, he remembered getting it for him about a month after adopting him when his parents had died._

_He had also gotten him a stuffed stag but for some reason he never wanted to sleep with it. Honestly it seemed Harry only like the stag during the day and never at night, tho Severus didn't really care as long as Harry was happy._

_Severus laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, he let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. 'I promise I won't let Harry get hurt' he thought before sleep took over him._


	22. Petunia/Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Blurry2Dreams on Wattpad.

_One knock_

_Two knocks_

_Three knocks_

_Severus rose up from his chair when the person knocking began to viscously bang on his door. He wasn't expecting any visitors so he was clearly annoyed at the presence of an unannounced human being._

_He opened the door and was about to shout at the person but all words died once he saw who it was. "What on earth are you doing here?" He questioned, but instead of receiving a response he was pushed aside as they made their way into his home. "Come on in" He muttered to himself in annoyance and closed his door._

_"May I ask what on earth brings you here, Ms. Evans" He spoke with a hint of sarcasm. Petunia turned around to face him but the look she gave him was one Severus was not expecting. She had tears streaming down her face and he could see nothing but fear in her eyes._

_He watched as she opened and closed her mouth in attempt to answer his question but it seems she couldn't form any words. "Are you alright?" He asked as he himself began to feel uncomfortable at the situation. Petunia gave him a blank look before beginning to sob again, she quickly shook her head and began to tug at her hair._

_Severus wasn't sure what to do, he had never been in this type of situation. Plus he and Petunia aren't friends so to have her show up at his home in complete distress was rather unnerving. "Um-" He began but was caught off when Petunia hugged him._

_He froze in place, he wanted to push her off him but his body wouldn't move and for some reason he felt awful at that idea. Instead he attempted to hug her back but a knock at his door made Petunia let go. Severus cursed at whoever showed up and quickly went to go see who else decided to show up._

_He opened the door and came face to face with an unknown man. "Where is she?!" The man shouted out in anger, Severus had every right to slam the door but choose not to. He turned around and saw Petunia run up the stairs as quickly as possible, he turned his attention back to the man infront of him._

_"First off Who are you and who exactly are you looking for?" He stated with pure annoyance. It seems that this man has something to do with causing Petunia's distress and if that was the case then he won't let him near her._

_"My name is Vernon and I'm looking for my fiance Petunia, I saw her come here" Vernon stated and attempted to enter the house but Severus prevented him from taking a single a step. "She isn't here" Was all Severus said before closing the door._

_Vernon seemed angered by his answer and placed a hand on the door to keep it from closing "I know she's in here!! Petunia!!!" Severus was close to hexing the man but kept his emotions under control. "Like I said before she is not here, and for your information her and I are not acquaintance's of one another" He attempted to close door once again but it seemed that Vernon wasn't pleased with his answer._

_"Like hell she isn't!" Vernon shouted out in anger and made another attempt to enter the house. Tho before he could take a step forward he felt something collide with his face. He stumbled backwards and felt blood drip from his nose "I've said this before and I'll say it again, She isn't here and even if she was there is no way in hell that I will allow you to come near her" Severus stated with pure malice "Now get the bloody hell out of my sight least I kill you for trespassing" He added and slammed the door shut._

_Severus pulled out his wand and casted a few silencing and protective spells on his home. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair 'Now to see where Petunia ran off too' he thought and made his way upstairs. It didn't take long to figure out where Petunia had gone because he heard faint whimpers coming from the bathroom._

_He slowly opened the door and saw Petunia sitting in the bathtub with her knees up to her chest. She also covered her ears with her hands and was shaking, seeing her like this caused Severus's heart to ache. "Petunia" He said softly as he slowly approached her, Petunia looked up at him and began to shake less._

_"Is....Is he gone?" She asked quietly, Severus could practically hear the fear in her voice and it made him want to go out after Vernon and kill him. Severus nodded and that seemed to cease Petunia's trembling. "Petunia what happened?" He asked and all he got in response was her shaking her head._

_He sighed and decided that he would ask her again tomorrow. Severus walked to the mirror cabinet in the bathroom and found a calming draught he had. He walked back to Petunia and knelt down besides the bathtub. "Drink this" He said as he handed her the small veil, Petunia took it and removed the cork. She quickly downed it and handed Severus back the now empty veil._

_He placed the veil up on the sink and held out a hand to her. Petunia stared at his hand and slowly grabbed hold of it. Severus helped her up to her feet and out of the tub. For reasons unknown Severus had pulled Petunia into a hug, she quickly hugged back and hid her face in his chest. After several minutes Severus reluctantly let go of Petunia, she stepped back and began to wipe away the tears from her face._

_She then began to fiddle with her fingers "Would you mind if took a shower?" She asked softly. Severus had to keep himself from pulling her into another hug, instead he simply nodded and stated that he would bring her something to change into. Petunia thanked him and Severus left the bathroom to get the spare clothing._

_Soon enough he was back and knocked on the bathroom door unsure if she was decent or not. Petunia slowly opened the door a bit and he handed her the clothing. "Thank you" she muttered, he had barely heard it and simply nodded. The bathroom door was soon shut closed and Severus made his way back to the living room._

_~Small Time skip~_

_After several minutes, possibly an hour, Petunia had finally exited the bathroom. She made her way downstairs and quietly entered the living room. "Severus..." She called out, Severus looked up from his book and couldn't help but state at her. Petunia's hair was still wet from the shower and she was wearing a long sleeve shirt that was a dark purple and black plaided pajama pants._

_Petunia felt her cheeks heat up as Severus continued to stare at her "Severus" she called out again and this helped snap him out of his trance. "Oh...um yes?" He responded and set his book aside "Would it be alright if I spend the night?" She asked nervously._

_"Yes of course" He answered and that caused Petunia to smile. He felt his heart flutter a bit and he wasn't sure why. "So um where will I be sleeping?" Severus stood up and lead Petunia back upstairs and to his parents old bedroom. "You can sleep in here" He stated as he opened the bedroom door, Petunia nodded and stepped inside._

_"Well then goodnight" Severus said and made to leave "Severus wait" He stopped and turned his attention back to Petunia. Before he could ask what else she needed he was stunned into silence by Petunia placing a soft kiss upon his lips. "Thank you Severus" She said and closed the door._

_Severus stood there, his heart beating quickly and his cheeks turning red. A few seconds later his lips curled up into a small smile "You're welcome" He said in a whisper and made his way back downstairs inorder to get some rest himself._


End file.
